Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selected boiler blowdown monitoring system and a process for practicing said system. More particularly, this invention relates to a boiler blowdown monitoring system which comprises a selected combination of a blowdown valve located in the boiler blowdown line; a blowdown sensor for sensing the conductivity of the water in the blowdown line; a blowdown controller capable of both sending electric signals to the blowdown valve and the blowdown sensor and receiving conductivity measurements from said sensor, as well as an interrogation means (e.g. a microprocessor) which is able to determine from said signals if and when an alarm signal should be sent to the operator. This monitoring system may be operated in conjunction with other chemical monitoring systems associated with the chemical treatment of a boiler to provide an overall boiler chemical monitoring system.